Peter Sellers
Peter Sellers (1925 - 1980) Film Deaths *''The Ladykillers'' (1955) [Harry a.k.a. Mr. Robinson]: Bludgeoned to death (off-screen) with a wooden plank by Danny Green; we only see Danny chase Peter behind the building. His body (just his feet, actually) is shown afterwards when the other gang members prepare to drop him into a passing train from an overpass. *''Lolita'' (1962) [Clare Quilty a.k.a. Dr. Zempf]: Shot repeatedly by James Mason in Peter's mansion; Peter is hiding behind a painting at the time of the fatal shots. *''Dr. Strangelove: Or, How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb'' (1964) [Group Captain Lionel Mandrake/President Merkin Muffley/Dr. Strangelove]: Playing a triple role, all three of his characters die (along with everybody else in the world) when the Soviets' doomsday device is activated. *''Casino Royale'' (1967) [Evelyn Tremble a.k.a. James Bond, 007]: Shot by Ursula Andress, he is seen in Heaven at the end of the movie. (Peter Sellers left the production before his death scene was filmed, so the footage, that was already filmed, was edited in a way to make it appear, as if he was shot.) *''The Blockhouse'' (1973) [Rouquet]: Commits suicide, many months after being entombed in the blockhouse, by putting his left arm in a sack of salt and then cutting the wrist.'' (Thanks to Brian)'' *''Undercovers Hero'' (Soft Beds, Hard Battles) (1974) [General Latour/Major Robinson/Herr Schroeder/The President/Prince Kyoto/Adolf Hitler]: Playing multiple roles, "General Latour" is executed by a firing squad after Philip Madoc's body is discovered in the trunk of Peter's car. "Prince Kyoto" is killed in an explosion, along with his aides and several Nazi officers, when an RAF plane fires on their cars. "Herr Schroeder" is killed in an explosion when Rex Stallings detonates the bomb while "Schroeder" is on the phone about to order the destruction of Paris. "Major Robinson" is possibly killed in the same explosion, but his fate is not definitely established. "Adolf Hitler" commits suicide (off-screen) by shooting himself; his death is not mentioned in the film, but the final scene takes place after the war's end and Hitler's death. ("The President" survives the movie.) (Played for comic effect.) *''Trail of the Pink Panther (1982)'' [Chief Inspector Jacques Clouseau]: Killed in a plane crash (off-screen) when his plane disappears at sea. (Peter's part consists entirely of recycled and unused footage from before his real-life death.) This film does not confirm whether or not the character is actually dead or simply missing, he somewhat appeared in a different form in Curse of the Pink Panther (with Roger Moore doing the role), but his death was finally confirmed in the 1993 sequel Son of the Pink Panther.) TV Deaths None. Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Britt Ekland *Mr. Lynne Frederick *Father of Victoria Sellers Gallery Petersellers2.jpg|Peter Sellers' death in Lolita Sellers, Peter Sellers, Peter Sellers, Peter Sellers, Peter Sellers, Peter Sellers, Peter Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Jewish Category:Heart attack victims Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:Death scenes by radiation Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in Stanley Kubrick Movies Category:Method Actors Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:Returned character death scenes Category:The Pink Panther cast members Category:Columbia Stars Category:Died during production